A Night of Terror
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Kyla finds a mysterious mansion in the middle of DK woods. Once she goes in, however, she'll wish she hadn't as her worst nightmares come to life. To get out, she'll need the help of Mario and co., but will they be in time?
1. The Mysterious Mansion

(Note: I do not own any Mario characters except for Kyla and Miguel.)

A Night of Terror

As she ran away into the woods, Kyla turned to see if anybody was following her still. Mario had driven her into DK woods. Peach would stay with him…for now. Mario had even given chase and followed her into DK woods. But Kyla knew these woods better than him, so she knew where she was going. Mario wasn't as familiar with the woods as she was, so he might find his way to Bowser Castle, but not any other way. So, Kyla thought she was safe, and headed into the mist toward her special spot.

_This soup is very thick,_ Kyla thought as she walked along the grass. _I can't see a damn thing in front of my nose. Wait! What's that?_ Out in the gloom stood what looked like a castle. It WASN'T lord Bowser's castle, but it was better than staying the night in the cold. Why was it cold anyway? _Oh well. Let's hope that whoever lives here is a friend to lord Bowser._ Kyla hoped. So she opened the creaky gate and let herself in.

The castle was as cold as outside with only the occasional fire in a fireplace. Kyla looked at the gray, stone pillars and all the drab trimmings. Kyla cast a disgusted look at them all. One portrait caught her eye though. It kinda looked cool. The person on it was tall, erect, and looked like a teenager. He had pure white hair and a smile to charm most girls. Kyla wasn't flattered by looks, however. It was the personality that counted to her.

"Like it?" a deep voice sounded behind her. Kyla always knew the vital thing to do in situations was to not panic, but this guy came up behind her without catching a scent! She kinda freaked out. Turning around, she saw the same guy in the picture. "That picture happens to be my grandfather when he was my age," he said. "This year would've been his a hundred-and-fifth birthday. Sadly, he passed away before I was born, so I never got to meet him, but mother and father keep telling me I'll turn out to be just like him someday. By the way, My name is Count Miguel Van Diagon. What's yours?"

Kyla stood up straight. Who was she to be afraid of some teen? "I'm General Kyla of the Koopa Army. Top solder in Lord Bowser's army and arch nemesis to Mario and Luigi."

"That's a mouthful."

"You say that's your grandpa?" Kyla pointed to the picture.

"Yup."

"Doesn't fool me any. That's really you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your clothes look exactly like the ones in the portrait."

Miguel looked at his suit. Kyla knew she had him cornered. Then she asked him a different question: "May I stay the night?"

Miguel looked up and smiled. "Of course. I have a guest room upstairs. Please, follow me."

He took a candelabra and led her upstairs.

…

Bowser looked out the window. He was worried that Kyla might be in DK woods. And she hadn't studied the records long enough. Around this time, every hundred years in DK woods, a mysterious castle appears and claims one out of many of his brave solders through the generations. The castle belonged to the infamous Count Von Diagon, the world's most dangerous vampire.


	2. A Lovely Chat (NOT!)

A Night of Terror part two:

As they walked down the dark, drab hallways, Kyla couldn't pick up ANY scent coming from this guy, Miguel von Diagon, at all. That really made her nervous. She couldn't understand him at all. Why was he being so open? What was he doing here? And, more importantly, was he an enemy?

"Is something bothering you?" Miguel asked her. Kyla jumped slightly. He stood directly in front of her all of the sudden. Kyla kept her distance and leapt back.

"Don't DO that!" Kyla snarled, barring her fangs. "I hate that! Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours."

"You sure don't look like it. How come you always live alone?"

"It's in my nature. You understand."

"No, actually. I don't."

So ended the conversation.

…

After a couple more staircases and halls, they came to a room with a huge bed on the right side wall, a fire blazing away on the left and various antique furniture scattered along the wall and throughout the room. Miguel led her in and set the candelabra on the mantel. Kyla set Banri next to the bed and her bag on a chair. Then she sat in a different chair by the fire and started talking to Miguel about what life was like in their castles. Kyla went first, then Miguel. Then Miguel asked her a very odd question: "What are you afraid of?"

Kyla stiffened as she thought of her worst and most terrifying enemy: The Dark Star. He tortured her by giving her the fight she never looked forward to. He left her for dead after the fight, poisoned her with his five spines: one through the stomach, one through the heart, one through the throat, and two for each wrist. It was a nightmare. But Miguel didn't have to know about it. OR her other nightmare: her weakest night.

"Nothing! I'm a koopa, and koopas aren't afraid of anything."

"I see. I'll see you in the morning then." With that, he got up and left the room. Kyla snuggled into the bed. It was comfy. Thought she didn't like to sleep because of the nightmares she constantly got, she fell into the most peaceful sleep imagineable.

…

Bowser's search parties kept coming, going, and coming, but they all got the same report: nothing. Oh, how Bowser ept raging and sobbing over his adopted child, his prize general, and pride to the koopa clan: Kyla. He just had to find her. With nowhere else to turn, he sent a letter to the greatest heros on all of Esstacy: Mario and Luigi.


	3. The Terror is Just Beginning

A Night of Terror part three:

Kyla woke from a restful night. But to her surprise, night was still in the air. _Odd._ Kyla got up and stretched, yawned, and walked to the door. She tried to open it up but it was locked. _Even more odd._ Kyla looked out the window. _NEW MOON!?_ That was directly in the middle of her weakest night! Shocked, Kyla went to a mirror and checked for fangs. None! What was going on!? She tried the door again, panicked. Without her Koopa strength, she couldn't bust down the door. Still locked. "Miguel!" she cried. "Open up! I want to get out! Miguel!" There was no answer. Kyla staggered and plopped down into a chair. _Just what the hell is going with this fucking place!? I wanna go HOME!_

Miguel chuckled to himself. This was all too easy. All he had to do was get her scared enough to make her come straight in his arms. Then, "it" would happen. Smiling devilishly, he turned to the prototype "Dark Star" he made in the last three nights he had created. Once he unleashed it on Kyla, She would have only him to turn to. So, he unleashed her living hell.

Kyla panicked. Was anything safe for her anymore? She let her mind calm down and go back to when she was a kid. When she was scared of anything, she used to run down to Lord Bowser's chamber and tell him what was wrong. Bowser would chuckle softly and tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of and that there was a logical explanation for anything. Then he would send her back to bed. Kyla missed those times. But the only thing to do about it was press on and think, "The past is the past".

*CLANK* Kyla jumped. As she looked around, she saw him: the Dark Star. In her human form, there was nothing she could do. The Dark Star turned toward her and shot his first deadly spear. Kyla dodged to the right, but stayed near the door in case Miguel came in. Wait! Was Miguel responsible for all this? If he was, he was doing a VERY good job at being the enemy. And the Dark Star was probably a copy. All she had to do was get in close.

As the battle raged in the room, Miguel started walking down the hall toward Kyla's room. All it would take was one small drop, and it would all be over. But was he really up to it? Knowing he had nowhere else to run, he decided then and there that he would explain to Kyla everything. But before he reached the door, he suddenly felt the need for a hug. Miguel, the lonely vampire that wanted nothing more than to have someone to love, was going to do it. He NEEDED her. So he was going to have her.

…

"Will you PLEASE help me!? I'm begging you!..And I never beg."

As Bowser pleaded with the Mario gang, he became aware that time was running out for Kyla. Either Mario helped him out, or Kyla was doomed to Hell. "PLEASE!"

"Alright!" Mario finally said. "We'll help. But only for the sake of your sanity."

"And for Kyla?"

"And for Kyla."

So, Mario went off to rescue Kyla. What horrors lay in wait for the co. THIS time?


	4. Confession and Trouble

A Night of Terror part Three:

Tired, battered, and near death, Kyla stood groggily to her feet. _Dammitdammitdammit!_ Kyla thought. _This is fuck shit! I need to get this thing DONE! Otherwise, I get sent to the Underwhere. _But Kyla couldn't see any possible way to defeat the Dark Star. Then, he stopped dead, and dropped to the floor. _Strange,_ she thought. _ I didn't do hardly ANYTHING._

"KYLA!" Miguel rushed in with a panicked look on his face. He stopped when he got in, but Kyla wasn't done just yet. Blood dripping from head to toe, foggy vision, and torn clothes proved that she had a very bad fight. Miguel felt so bad for her, but he had a regrettable job to do. "Are you… do you want any medicine?"

"The only medicine I'll take is some sanity in a bottle. AND a rehab," Kyla said, obviously irked.

"I can help. Just get in bed."

"NO!" The last word came out so forcefully, Miguel stumbled backwards in shock. She wasn't supposed to do that. "You set me up so that you could drink my blood, make yourself healthy again, but I die. Tonight, you knew I would be weak. And you set me up with my worst fear so that I'd be weak enough for you to interrupt and turn me into a vampire!"

Miguel looked down and fell to his knees in defeat. "I won't even try to deny it," he said softly, "because it is all true."

"Shocker."

"I just want you to do one thing, though."

"What would THAT be?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I want you…to kill me!" Miguel sobbed. Kyla looked at him strangely. Kill him? Really? That was the first time she heard anybody ask for a death wish. And it would probably be her last. As the sun came up on the final night of her human self. Miguel looked up. _Oh my GOD! Tears of blood!_ That was Kyla's last thought before she turned back into a half breed.

Just after she turned half-breed, Miguel saw a look of pity in her eyes before they were replaced by anger and confusion. He didn't care. He was going to be sent to the Underwhere anytime soon. Kyla walked toward him, squatted and said, "Do you want to talk?"

"What?"

"I'm serious. Let's talk about your issue."

"What is there to talk about?"

Miguel stood up. "Kyla, I'm so sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

With that, he reached into his pocked, pulled out a bottle, and started to take the cap off.

"You bastard! Don't take that cap off or you WILL die!" Kyla threatened. But it was too late. Miguel took a handkerchief, poured a little of the substance on it and swooshed up to her, pinning one arm back and holding the other in a lock. _He's too strong! I thought he was just a shrimp!_

"It's a shame you won't go back to your lord bowser. Now the nightmare gets all the more worse." With that, he pressed the hankie over her nose and mouth. Kyla tried not to breathe. She knew from a distance that it was Chlorophine, the sleepy liquid. She tried getting out of Miguel's grip, but with only one mean of defense, she had to inhale. So, quickly, she burned the hankie, and it burst into flames almost instantly. Miguel dropped it and ran out of the room. But Kyla grabbed Banri, and tried to make a dash for the door, but the Chlorophine she inhaled was taking over. The room burst into flames and Kyla passed out in the hall.

…

Mario was just about to give up on searching for Kyla. He had almost gotten lost had it not been for the compass and map Bowser lent him. Just then, over the trees, he saw smoke rising from somewhere in the woods. _That must be Kyla. She might either cause a forest fire or try to signal us. Either way, she's in trouble!_ "Let's-a go, Luigi," Mario called his brother. Then, they started toward the smoke. The only question edging in the back of their heads was "Will we be in time?"


	5. The Rescue

A Night of Terror part Five:

Miguel got out of his castle which, by now, was bursting in flames. He waited for his prey to come out. But Kyla was taking too long. Then, the top room they were finishing off in started spewing flames out the window and spread. A terrible thought struck him: Could she be knocked out from the Chlrophine? He checked the bottle again. Oh-no! He might've used too much! He threw the bottle away, and dashed back inside to retrieve her.

Mario and Luigi ran as fast as they could through the smoke. They were getting closer to Kyla. Hopefully nothing too terrible happened. But the thought changed when they looked at the burning mansion.

"Kyla's doing, no doubt," a terrified Luigi shivered behind his elder brother.

"Yep, but I have a feeling she didn't do it on purpose," Mario answered him.

"Well, what now?"

"…only one thing we can do: pray."

Miguel looked through almost every hallway. The smoke was choking him like he was burning in Hell. Fire all around him, the burns, the fear. Now he knew what he himself had done to his own victims before death, and he regretted it. But as he started to give up, a shape moved towards him. He knew death had come to claim him as he looked at it. But the shape looked like…"Could it be?" But he blacked out and slumped to the hot floor.

Kyla stood still and looked through the flames encircling the young vampire. Part of her wanted to leave him there to rot and go to hell. He deserved it. Plus, he was getting a taste of his own medicine. But another part argued that there could be a way to save him and turn him back into a teenager that she could at least try to get along with. He seemed promising. _Ungh! Screw me._ Kyla went through the fire, grabbed the unconscious vampire, and slung him over her shoulders. Then she bolted through the door. There wasn't much time left before the mansion collapsed.

Mario got in the circle of garlic that he and Luigi made and held hands with him. "I'll lead us," he said. Luigi and him bowed their heads and started praying. "Lord, we humbly ask your help in order to free Kyla from this disaster that she is in. Guide her out of the fire, and save her from the jaws (literally) of evil. Grant us the patience and strength to help her in her time of need.

"Amen."

"Amen."

Kyla was getting frantic. Time was running out. The mansion was already coming down. Kyla needed to find an exit, NOW! Then, she saw it: a window. THAT was he exit. Only problem was the beam above it looked like it could fall in just under five seconds. So she had to be fast. Gathering her strength, she ran for the window just before the beam fell. Kyla stumbled onto the grass. Then she looked back at the mansion just as it crumbled to the ground. Mario and Luigi looked over to where she was standing just as she put Miguel up against a tree.

Miguel opened his eyes. Before him was his castle, crumbled and burnt. His eyes felt all watery and hot. Still Woozy, he saw Kyla talking to Mario and Luigi. They obviously came to help her. Miguel groaned and felt his head.

"Good morning," he heard Kyla. She, Mario, and Luigi had come over to see how pitiful he must've looked. How fitting that he should die in the hands of his enemy.

"Go ahead and do it, then."

"What?"

"Kill me, if that is your desire. I deserve it. OH!" As he sat up, pain as intense as his thirst for blood shot through his left arm. He sat back and Kyla put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Oh, I want to. I just want you to die by my hand in a REAL battle. Not just one for our lives."

"What…what do you have in mind?"

"I suggest a bet. If you win, I come and live with you as a permanent resident of Vampire-hood. If I win, you transform into the average human that maybe I could tolerate. Agreed?"

"..You have yourself a bet."

And they shook on it.

…

Mario led the way through DK woods toward Bowser castle. After everyone rested and healed, Kyla would have to battle for her life and sanity. Bowser would probably not be too happy about that. On the plus side, he was happy that she wasn't bitten by the vampire. She'll definitely live to fight this battle to the death. But what if there was MORE at stake than just lives?


	6. Final Battle

A night of Terror part Six:

It was five days after Castle Diagon fell. Kyla was staring out her window wondering if she made a good choice challenging the count like that and if she was right in bringing them here. Of course, she told Bowser, but that didn't help the situation at all. But he didn't stay mad long, so she was happy for that. The Count Miguel Von Diagon was strong for his size, so she needed to watch from the behind. Luckily, her senses have improved, and she could feel an enemy's presence from behind, or far away, or anywhere.

"BOO!"

"YEOWWW!" Kyla Jumped and clawed at the looked down. Ther was Miguel Von Diagon laughing his head off. _DAMN him to hell._ "Would you stop doing that!?"

"Oh," Miguel laughed, "you looked like you needed a good scare. You were all spaced out, doing nothing, so I couldn't resist. Your reaction was worth it."

Kyla came down. "Yeesh! Who knew that you pulled scary pranks too?

"Someone's got to keep the bats and spiders in check."

"How do you feel about getting our fight started today?"

"Well, I'm healed, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm. I'm ready to go."

Kyla started to the door. "But first," she said, "Let's refresh our memory: If I win?"

Miguel answered, "I turn into a human and join you."

"That would be nice if you did, but it isn't necessary. And if you win?"

"You turn into a vampire and join me."

"Regrettably, yes. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go do this thing!"

The battlefield was in world one. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and everybody came to cheer Kyla on and watch the fight between bad and evil. Miguel looked around. The light wouldn't help at all. But, since it was near sundown it was okay. Kyla seemed ready to burst and fight with everything she got. Banri was on her right, her cape was thrown off her shoulders, and she hopped from one foot to the other punching air in a one-two. Miguel like the way she stayed so focused. But with no weapon…WAIT! He DID have something.

"Alright you two," Latuki was saying," the rules are very simple this time: Last person standing wins. You can use as many items necessary, but there are a few exceptions."

"Get ON with it, Latiku!" Kyla shouted impatiently.

"No Stars, Ztars, or any teeth. Claws, yes. Fangs, no. Got it?"

"YES! Thank you. Let's rumble!" Kyla's enthusiastic and impatient answer rang.

"Fine. No teeth. I'll live with it. Let's start," Miguel's answer sounded.

"FIGHT!" Latuki cried before getting out of the way.

Kyla lunged for Miguel with a war cry. Miguel jumped out of her way, and elbowed her in the gut. Kyla punched him upside the back of the head with a comeback. Miguel reached into his coat and pulled out a sword. "It's my grandfather's heirloom. I thought it would come in handy, so I brought it."

"Neat, but It won't save you." Kyla said as she ran towards him with Banri. Miguel held his sword up in defense. Kyla clashed Banri with it. Kyla faced him and flashed her signature cocky smile. "You're good. But are you strong enough to continue onward?"

"Oh, I'm ready to drink." To her disgust, he swiped his tongue over his teeth. "Let's hurry up so that I can win."

"Not on your life!" She pushed off of him and skidded across the grass in a starting position to race back at him. Kyla and Miguel exchanged blows until Kyla blew fire at him. Miguel dodged and sprang a good ten feet back away from the flames. Kyla stopped and, as they subsided, ran through them and did a flying kick to his face. Miguel was hit! He stumbled backwards in the grass and lay on the ground. But he wasn't done yet.

Miguel had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a packet of some black powdery stuff. He collected ashes back in Bowser castle. He used his skill as a Vampire to teleport to Kyla, but Kyla was ready for him. From behind, Miguel got the ashes ready and Kyla turned around. _Right on cue._ He jumped out of the way of her claws and made a cloud of ash in front of her face.

"AUGH!" Kyla screamed in pain. "My Eyes!" Miguel ran to his sword and prepared to strike. But he underestimated Kyla's senses. She turned around, eyes still shut, with Banri guarding her. She had to switch to defense because of her eyesight loss, but her defenses were till good. Time to show him what Koopa noses can do.

Miguel's scent was coming back. She swung in that direction just as he swung towards her. Clang! The two clashed again and again. Then Kyla's sight returned and she punched him in the stomach. He staggered and she punched him I the chin. Up he flew with a great height. Then, Miguel fell flat on his face. After a time he saw a shape in the dust he made. Kyla stood over him with on foot on his back in triumph. Latuki came down in front of them.

"The Winner!" He held Kyla's arm up as a sign of victory. Everybody cheered. Kyla looked at Bowser who strolled out to hug her and congratulate her. "Kyla, I'm so proud of you. You won!" Even Mario was happy. He came to face Kyla and held out his hand. "You fought well." He congratulated. Kyla shook hands with him Not as an enemy this time, but a friend…temporarily. "Thanks."

Miguel stood up and dusted himself off. Kyla looked over to him. "Congratulations," he said. "I loose."

"Don't forget your promise."

"Yes, I know. But can we talk first?"

Kyla didn't know what he was up to, but whatever it was, she didn't trust him yet. "No. Do it."

Miguel looked down and he said something in a strange language. Then the ground shook, opened up, and swallowed him. Then all was still. Kyla could see a form in the dust. "Miguel?"

"It is I. What is it?"

"Are you…human?"

"Yes."

Kyla saw him in normal clothes. His face looked as peachy as hers, and when he smiled at her, no fangs. Kyla gave him a hug and said, "Welcome to reality and me."


End file.
